Rain & Cold
by Kyungsoo Cutie 12
Summary: Hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul dan dinginnya cuaca yang membuat ide cemerlang bin ajaib Kai tercipta. Ide apakah itu ? Apa yang dilakukan Kai ? Penasaran ? RnR .. A KaiSoo Fanfiction.ONESHOOT.


**Rain & Cold  
**

Cast : Do Kyung Soo , Kim Jong In  
Rate : **T** (PLIS RATE T OKEHH :v)

Genre : Romance , Gaje (As Always)

Lenght : ONESHOOT

Summary : Hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul dan dinginnya cuacalah yang membuat ide cemerlang bin ajaib Kai tercipta. Ide apakah itu ? Apa yang dilakukan Kai ? Penarasan ? Read it more ..

 **WARNING :** Typo(s) Bertebaran, Absurd , Gaje !

THIS IS YAOI !

Yang Gak Suka Yaoi jangan dibaca !  
Langsung close aja ..  
I'm Warning You Before!  
.

.

.

~~Happy Reading Guys~~

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil sedang memandang keluar jendela dari dalam kamarnya.

"Wahh .. Hujannya lebat sekali." Serunya takjub seraya menatap air yang turun dari langit itu. Ya , saat ini kota Seoul sedang dalam keadaan hujan lebat membuat semua orang enggan beranjak keluar rumah. Begitu pula namja mungil tersebut. Ia lebih memilih menetap dikamar dengan selimut yang sangat tebal dibanding keluar saat cuaca yang sedingin itu. _Aku bisa mati kalau keluar rumah saat cuaca se-extream ini_. Itulah pikiran konyolnya. Saat tengah berkecamuk dengan pikiran konyolnya sendiri seraya masih sibuk memandang hujan , tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar melingkar manis di pinggang ramping namja mungil tersebut. Namja mungil itu sedikit terkejut namun ia tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyungie baby~~" panggil namja dibelakangnya. Namja yang dipanggil Kyungie aka Do Kyung Soo itu memegang tangan namja tan dibelakangnya. "Waeyo , Jongie ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongie aka Kai aka Kim Jong In (Kurang lengkap apa lagi udah author #abaikanXD) yang notabene 'Kekasih Tercinta'nya. "Chuwoyo~~" rengek Kai semakin memperat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo (Kai modus :v #Abaikan). "Geurrae?" balas Kyungsoo bertanya. Sedangkan Kai membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah namjachingunya. Ia melepaskan kedua lengan Kai yang masih membelenggunya dan lantas membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja tan itu. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tegap milik Kai. Kai tersenyum dan membalas pelukan namja mungil-'nya' . Ia meletakkan dagunya di sela ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan dihirupnya aroma khas Kyungsoo yang memabukkan itu. _Sungguh Nyaman_. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kai. Aroma tubuh Kyungsoo bagaikan candu baginya dan membuat ia ketagihan.

Setelah lama saling berpelukan dalam diam, entah otak Kai yang terlalu jenius super master dewa, ide cemerlang bin ajaib mejik petok petok (?) muncul di atas kepalanya. Jika ini seperti kartun, mungkin sudah ada lampu bercahaya diatas kepala Kai. (Namun sayang, ini hanyalah epep absurd author yg trnistakan oleh Kyungsoo :v #Abaikan). "Baby~" panggilnya dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Kyungsoo. Kai melepaskan pelukan mereka dan beralih menatap iris kelam milik Kyungsoo. Lama mereka saling menatap hingga suara Kai memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyungie .."ucap Kai tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata berbinar-binar dan kemudian melukiskan sebuah senyuman tulus di bibir heartshape merah ranumnya. "Ya, aku tahu. Sangat sangat tahu. Dan ... Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" balas Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan tak sadar jika itu merupakan bagian dari ide Kai. Dengan iris yang masih bertemu, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan deru nafas Kai menerpa wajahnya dan membuat pipi chubby milik Kyungsoo sedikit merona. Kai pun menutup matanya dan perlahan mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Manis. Itulah yang dipikirannya lagi. Kai menarik pinggang ramping Kyungsoo hingga melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Kyungsoo pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Kai dan menekan tengkuk Kai agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka yang mulai terkesan agresif.

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan dibalas lumatan juga oleh Kyungsoo. Kini, Kai menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo meminta akses untuk masuk. Mengerti maksud Kai, Kyungsoo membuka pelan bibirnya dan membuat Kai segera melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat mulut Kyungsoo. "Eunghh.." lenguh Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai semakin gencar menciumnya. Ciuman keduanya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo melayang. Untung saja Kai menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan memperat pelukan mereka, Jika tidak bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo telah terduduk dilantai saking lemasnya. Lama mereka saling memagut dan berperang lidah , Kai merasakan nafas Kyungsoo yang mulai melemah. Dengan berat hati, Kai mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka dengan satu hisapan kuat. Terlihat saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Kyungsoo menjadi bukti betapa panasya ciuman mereka. Kai tergoda dan mengecupnya. Hanya mengecup. Sementara Kyungsoo, ia sedang berusaha mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak mungkin. Rona merah sedari tadi telah tercetak jelas di pipi Kyungsoo membuatnya terlihat cantik dimata Kai (HEOOLL Dimata author juga kelessss XD #Abaikanlagi).

"Baby~" panggil Kai. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai dan langsung bertemu dengan mata elang milik Kai. " Nae.. Waeyo, Jongie ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayu dan Kai bersumpah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat sexy dimatanya sekarang. _'Damn! 'Adik'ku terbangun hanya karna tatapannya!'_ Kai membatin. " Baby, aku masih sangat kesejukan .. Uhm, Bagaimana jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang hangat ?" Balas Kai bertanya. Alarm tanda bahaya mulai Kyungsoo rasakan. "M-maksudmu .. ?" Kyungsoo balik tanya dengan gugup. "Oh ayolah, baby .. Kau yang membuat 'little Kai' terbangun hanya dengan tatapan menggodamu. Apa kau tega membiarkannya terbangun ?" ucap Kai dengan nada memelas dan menatap 'little Kai' yang mulai mengeras dibawah sana (Hohohhoho *authorketawaepilbarengkyuygentahdarimana Plakk. #abaikanlagidanlagi). Kyungsoo juga ikut menatapnya dan membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu. "S-Shirheo .. I-Itukan urusanmu"seraya berkata seperti itu, Kyungsoo melepaskan kedua tangan dan hendak beranjak dari tempat dimana seekor serigala sedang memburu mangsanya dengan tatapan buas. Namun, baru selangkah ia berjalan, tangan Kai menggengam erat tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

"Baby~~" panggil Kai manja kali ini sedikit lebih ke seduktif. Kyungsoo meneguk kasar salivanya. Jika Kai telah memangilnya seperti itu, pertanda buruk akan menimpa padanya. Kini, alarm tanda bahaya semakin terdengar jelas. Dengan hati yang sangat was was, Kyungsoo memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap Kai dengan gerakan slow motion. Saat itulah ia merasakan benda kenyal di atas bibirnya. Bibir Kai. Kai kembali menciumnya. Kyungsoo tak menolak. Jujur, justru ia menikmatinya. Lagipula, sekarang ia baru merasakan kedinginan. Melakukan sesuatu yang 'panas' di cuaca dingin begini bukanlah ide yang buruk, kan ? Merasa tak ada penolakan dari Kyungsoo, Kai perlahan menuntun Kyungsoo menuju ranjang mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas yang terkesan liar. Didorongya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di atas ranjang hingga terlentang. Kai pun menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dan beralih mengecup leher putih nan mulus Kyungsoo hingga meninggalkan bekas merah alias civok :v . Tangannya pun mulai bergerak liar. Satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Kyungsoo kenakan kini terlepas. Nampaklah tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun milik Kyungsoo. Kai menatap takjub dan melanjutkan aksinya dengan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara tangannya bergerak nakal menujuh ke bawah Kyungsoo. Dan selanjutnya mohon reader pikirkan sendiri. Plis, jan buat author buat nih epep jadi rate M :v XD

~~~Kkeut~~~

HOLAAAA~~ Author kambek lagi dgn epep baru *tebarkisseu :v

Author sdg stress dikarenakan tugas yg menumpuk dan moment KaiSoo , BaekSoo , ChanSoo dan HunSoo yg bertebaran membuat tangan author greget pen nulis sesuatu XD

Yaolohhh ... Icing gk kuatt XD  
Beteweh , Makasihh yaaa yg udahh mau review epep author sbelumnya :*  
Author terharu ternyata masih ada yg mau baca nih epep absurd :v

Well .. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida , Yeoreobun~~

Kajja , yg baca mesti Review .. ^^

Di Tnggu epep slnjutnya yaaa~~~ ^0^


End file.
